Our Black Vow
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: Twilight spread over the sky, as the angel's brown eyes meet the man's red eyes. SpecialShipping, slight male!Yellow x Red. Oneshot. First story!


**Ai : ummm... this is my first story here ^/^**

**Red : oh well, welcome**

**Yellow : so, you're stop being a random reviewers, aren't you?**

**Ai : who said? i'll keep reviewing! :3 and, i got writer block for "The Disappearance of Aki Izayoi", so, i made this story~**

**Red : that's good.**

**Ai : excuse me?**

**Yellow : Ai doesn't own Pokemon Adventures or the song. they're owned by the respective owner.**

**Ai : thanks, Yellow. The song is 'Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~' or 'Secret Nectar ~The Black Vow~'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Our Black Vow <p>

_**Hane otoshita datenshi wa**_  
><em><strong>Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aishiatta kako de sae mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no<strong>_

There was a fallen angel, who lost his wing. Nobody wants to help him. But, someone, a devil girl, who happily help him. With one condition,

"if I help you, do you mind to give me one of your wing?"

"Yes I will, nobody wants to care about me again anyway"

With those words, he tears one of his wing, and give the pure, white wing to the devil. She laughed, sadistically, as she snapped her finger, bring herself and the fooled angel, to the earth.

"Enjoy your trip on earth, fool!" She smirked, then disappeared into the thin air.

Frustated, he strolled around the town, that's when he meet a boy, with stunning red eyes that shone on the orange-colored sun.

_**Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi**_  
><em><strong>Yuugure no machi samayoi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kirei na hitomi o motta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hitori no shoujo to deau<strong>_

Twilight spread over the sky, as the angel's brown eyes meet the man's red eyes. That man smiled, and walked to him, smiling silently.

Without his knowing, a forbidden feeling start growing inside of his heart.

_**Me ga atta sono shunkan ni**_  
><em><strong>Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yurusarenai omoi ni tsunoru mama<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kinki no hako o ageta<strong>_

The moment of those eyes meet, the fooled angel quickly feel in love. Knowing that feeling, love between angel and human, is forbidden, he opened a box.

**_Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta_**  
><strong><em>Kindan no kajitsu<em>**  
><strong><em>Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Subete o kowasu dake<em>**

What he see on the box is a fruit of sin. Which to use that fruit, for granting love between angel and human, he must sacrifice one of his wing. And he use it.

"I'll do anything for you," he whispered, as he ate that fruit, and one of his wing start disappearing.

**_Kegarenai kokoro sutete_**  
><strong><em>Kimi o aishiteikirareru nara<em>**  
><strong><em>Kono hane sae kirisutete<em>**  
><strong><em>Akuma ni mi o yudaneteshimaou<em>**

As that poor angel visited the place where they usually meet, he see him, with an orange haired girl, smiling. And from that he know. That boy never in love with him. Disappointed, he quickly come to that place, that devil place. The same devil girl who fooled him. But he must thank her. Because of that, he can meet him.

"What do you want?" That devil girl asked, confused. Didn't expecting someone who fooled by her will come to her place again.

"I… I want a boy who I like… like me too… and.. ditched his girlfriend!" He stuttered. He doesn't have anyone to rely on. And his only friend just this devil girl, or that's what he thought.

That devil girl laughed, as she brushed his dark brown hair. "I'll grant your wish, in one condition"

"Wh-what is this? I-I'll give you anything!"

"Anything? Well, if you want to give me one of your wing again, I'll turn you into a girl. Deal?"

He nodded, without even thinking what he was doing, "Deal"

With that single word, one of his wing disappeared.

**_Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome_**  
><strong><em>Seinaru chikai no basho de<em>**  
><strong><em>Hakanai hitomi de warau<em>**  
><strong><em>Fushigi na jounen to deau<em>**

The red eyed bridegroom, who dressed in completely black, was strolling around the church, before his marriage with his girlfriend.

And there, he encountered a girl, who had long, blonde hair, who smiling sweetly to him.

**_Me ga atta sono shunkan ni_**  
><strong><em>Koi ni ochita aware na shoujo wa<em>**  
><strong><em>Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama<em>**  
><strong><em>Subete o uragitta<em>**

When their eyes meet, the bridegroom quickly fell in love. With his strong feeling for her, he turned back everything for her.

**_Te ni ireta no wa kono te no naka_**  
><strong><em>Kogaretsuzuketa yokubou no kajitsu<em>**  
><strong><em>Motomeatte ubaiau netsu<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Okashiteiku<em>**

What he obtained was a fruit of lust. As body brushing other, exchanging each other heat, exploring each other. Even the purest vow will be shattered like a piece of glass.

**_Tsunagiatta kako o subete_**  
><strong><em>Konagona ni keshisatteshimattara<em>**  
><strong><em>Koukai sae kuyamu hodo<em>**  
><strong><em>Kimi ni oborete ochiteyuku dake<em>**

Even after tying each other with bond, that bond like disappearing, without leaving anything. Not even regretting anything that happened. If he even regret it, he'll drown forever to things he lack.

_**ah~ kinki no tsumi wa**_  
><em><strong>Ienu kizu to natte kizamaretsuzuke<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ikareru sabaki no ya wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shikkoku no shoujo o tsuranuku<strong>_

Their sins are unforgivable now. Breaking too many rules of life. Can't be paid with only pray. There stood the ex-bride, in front of the sinful bridegroom. Smirked, and pointed the gun to him,

"I love you" before she shot him right in his chest.

The angel, watched every second of that accident, hugged the body close on her arm. And that devil girl, the very same devil girl who fooled her, appeared before her.

**_(My dear, lying cold,_**

**_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._**

**_My sin against God..._**

**_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_**

**_so I will die for you..._**

**_I believe, that's my fate.)_**

**_Hane otoshita datenshi wa_**  
><strong><em>Kegareta chigiri o tokihanatte<em>**  
><strong><em>Sono inochi to hikikae ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Ichimai no hane dake o nokoshite<em>**  
><strong><em>Shoujo o sukutte<em>**

"He's dead, I see" the devil girl laughed, "I spotted him in the hell entrance, so I decided to pay a visit on you"

The angel, who already wet of tears, pleaded to the devil, "w-will you please bring him back, please…"

"I will, if you want to trade his life with your last wing. Is that okay?"

Without any hesitation, she nodded slowly, "I will, even it must cost my life"

And with that, her last wing disappeared.

The devil girl laughed, and finally gone, followed by his eyelid, who slowly opened.

"Hey…" he whispered, "I feel dead, you know. I think I'm—"

His words cut by she planted her lips on his, before saying,

"Goodbye,"

**_Kiesatta no..._**

She disappeared…

**_Hane otoshita datenshi to_**  
><strong><em>Kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome<em>**  
><strong><em>Chi no soko e ochite sae mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Chikai no kusabi o karameatte<em>**  
><strong><em>Yurusarenai tsumi o kakaeteiku<em>**

**_Tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchihateta toki_**  
><strong><em>Futatabi meguriau sono hi made<em>**

The sinful bridegroom's eyes start become wet of tears, as he screamed in agony, wanting his angel back. And finally the same devil appeared in front of him.

"I will grant your wish, if you accept you and your children will have the same fate as you, understood?"

The fooled boy only nodded, "anything for her, please! Bring her back to me!"

The devil laughed sinisterly, "it's not that easy, you know? Only fate that will let you meet that fool!" before she disappeared into the thin air.

He regret his deal with that devil, but quickly disposed the feeling and smiled silently.

He just need to wait, right?

Yeah. He just need to wait for her, until the fateful day like this gets in their way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai : Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Aki : There's so many errors here...**

**Ai : well, that's true- hey! when did you get that? shoo!**

**Aki : Please review. Flame her and you will falcon punched by Red and Yusei.**


End file.
